


I Know What You're Going Through

by Fandoms_Against_My_Sanity



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Friendship, camille is a bitch, post yin fen talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Against_My_Sanity/pseuds/Fandoms_Against_My_Sanity
Summary: Magnus finds Izzy standing outside the Hotel Demourt and decsides its time they had a talk





	I Know What You're Going Through

Izzy found herself standing outside the Demourt again, her legs just simply brought her there,  she never tried to go in cause she knew better, but part of her still craved the thrill of the venom. In times of stress she finds her mind wondering to the memory of the high, the sense of lightness that made her forget all of the problems around her, even if just for a little while, weeks of stress and pressure lifted from her shoulders. Her veins throbbed with the desire to have Raphael’s' fangs sink into her wrist, but she couldn't do that, not to him or to herself, because she knew he was just as addicted to her blood as she was to his bite.  
  
"Join me for a drink." Izzy jumped at Magnus's voice. "I think it's about time you and I had talk." He had a comforting smile on his face, but his eyes were distant. He opened a portal, offering her his hand they enter into his loft.  
  
"Magnus I'm sorry, I caused a rift with you and Alec, I should have just told you that night at hunters moon. I just-"  
  
"It's alright Isabelle, Alec and I are fine, more than." He winked before his face turned solemn "That's not why I wanted to talk to you Isabelle." He took a deep breath sitting next to her on the couch handing her a sparking cocktail while taking a large sip of his own. "I wanted to talk to you because I know exactly what you are going through right now.”

Izzy looked at him confused. "Camille always liked feeding straight from the source." He elaborated, Izzy gasped "She would often use me as a blood bag, especially during sex. But I didn't care, hell I use to beg her to feed from me more cause it made me feel like we were connected, like true love should be." He laughed dryly "Then one day I woke up, naked and covered in my own blood, crashing from withdrawal and she was gone. She didn't even leave a note, she was gone, off to see another boy toy. I got desperate, I nearly did some very, bad things just to get a single bite. As you could see from places like the Bleeder den, now all vampires are as kind and restrained as Raphael, they see those who seek out their venom as disposable sex toys."He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes, remembering his lowest moment  
  
_~Magnus was delirious he couldn't  even remember how he got into the alley, but there was a tall vampire pinning him to the brick, grinding their hips together, fangs scratching at the skin on his neck, small doses of venom teasing him. The man was about to fully sink his fangs into his neck when a green hand grasped his shoulder and through him backwards.~_  
  
"If it hadn't been for Ragnor and Catarina, I don't know what would have happened to me. They detoxed me and kept me away from Camille for as long as possible. But I was an idiot who was foolishly in love with a woman who didn't love anyone but herself. I let her feed from me again, but only when being intimate, I figured the biting was something she couldn't help, a natural urge while in the throes of passion. Then I walked in on her with two brainwashed mundanes with bite marks all over their bodies. Camille had argued that it was my fault that I wasn't letting her feed from me enough that she was practically going hungry. I screamed that due to my dependence on her venom that I had nearly whored myself out to get a fix when she left me. She said it was because I was weak, that none of her other lovers were ever that desperate. That's when what I already knew in the back of my mind became true. She wasn't loyal to me like I was to her. That's when I left her for good over a century ago.

"Magnus I.. I -"  
  
He held up a finger to silence her "I struggled with the desire to give in to the pain of the heart break, go to the nearest vamp den and give myself up, and sometimes even now in my darkest moments I have stopped myself from calling on a vampire to give me just a few moments of relief. But I can't, cause if I do I know I will fall back into Camille’s' grasp. I'll be her puppet again and  that is simply not going to happen. Especially with everything going on with Valentine and the circle, what she would have me do."He closed his eyes flinching at the thought. "Isabelle, please know you can come to me if you ever feel overwhelmed by that desire. I've seen what it can to those not as lucky as you and I. Those who are in too deep and don't have anyone to pull them out."  
  
Izzy felt tears spill down her cheeks as she pulled Magnus into a tight hug sobbing into his chest, ruining his silk shirt, but he didn't care.


End file.
